Not Another
by Typewriterman
Summary: What do you do when some topics in particular have legions of stories? Join in of course! Several unconnected stories from AU's to crossovers, to massive love pentagons! Amnesia fic is now up!
1. AU

I've noticed a huge trend growing on Fanfiction and it's that a lot of people like coming up with Highschool AU's! Damn you Irrel...**

* * *

**

Not Another…

**Avatar Highschool AU!**

"Yeah, uh…buzz off…" The small girl brushed her skirt out of habit. The motion took a few seconds longer than expected, given that her right hand had already grabbed a handful of Sokka's collar. Her pale, almost bluish-green eyes shimmered with mischievous glee, and her wide toothy grin reflected similarly.

The taller high school freshman was genuinely taken off guard by the smaller sixth grader's strength. More accurately, repeating high school freshman and soon to be seventh grader, respectfully.

"Toph, could you let go of my brother please?"

The small girl happily obliged, but more importantly, she was secretly growing tired of holding up the dimwitted high schooler.

"It's just a bit sad that today's the last day of summer." Katara ignored the thump of her older brother onto the dusty ground. "Sokka and I'll be going to the same joke of a high school, and on top of that we'll be in the same grade."

"Hey…we'll only be in the same health class!" Sokka quickly interjected. He brushed himself off and tidied his mussed appearance.

"And History, and Math, and English…" Katara mockingly began to list. Toph quickly joined in the girlish laughter with her own vicious cackle, one she picked up from the wrestling shows that she so enjoyed. The girls began to walk along the sidewalk, leaving Sokka on the ground.

After picking himself up and rushing to catch up with the girls, Sokka gave the small girl the evil eye then turned his attention to his sister. "I'll have you two know; I took all of those classes over the summer…and passed. It's just that they didn't offer health so late in the summer." He added with a smile.

"Uh huh…I'd love to have a battle of wits with you, but I see that you came unarmed." It was Katara's turn to laugh hard, and Sokka couldn't choose who to ignore anymore. "Besides, this is my stop." The three 'friends' stopped in front of a large white iron gate, and two astonished gasps broke the five second silence.

A long hedge wall about ten feet high barely reached the height of the gate, although it managed to completely block off any outsiders view. From the one entranceway and through white metal bars, all three could see a massive house in the distance.

"Wow…" Sokka said stunned

"I'll never get used to seeing that." Katara admitted happily.

"Yeah…it's magical." Toph said in a jaded tone. She walked straight for the metal barrier looking down. The gate security guard nodded at the small green eyed girl and opened the gate with a press of a button. "I guess I'll see you when I see you."

"Have fun in private school!" Katara waved to her young friend. "I'll be sure to visit you!"

Without looking back, the small girl continued down the tiled path as a white golf cart began its drive towards her. "Oh, before I forget!" Toph turned towards the voice that addressed her.

"Is your dad going to the meeting tonight?"

"I don't know…I'll try asking him again." Toph shrugged.

"Well make sure to tell him that 'Mayor Ozai' plans to make an appearance there." She admonished with a devious grin.

Standing where she was, Toph's wide grinned smile could have been seen from a mile away. "Sure thing Katara, and have fun in high school tomorrow!" She made her way towards the golf cart with a jump in her step.

The siblings on the other hand, still had two more blocks to travel to get back to their home. Unlike the district where their school was, Sokka and Katara had a relatively comfortable lifestyle thanks to their father and "uncle". Although nowhere near as fabulous as Toph Bei-Fong's residence, the blue loving siblings lived in a nice four bedroom, two story house, inside a nice and safe development. From the look of their home alone, it would be a surprise to learn that their main source of income, Katara and Sokka's mother, had died when Katara was younger. Hakoda, their father, was forced to take up two jobs to pay for the rent of their old downtown apartment.

Since then, their "uncle", Bato, had moved in and helped Hakoda get his job in the Bay City Police Department. After minutes of walking, the two kids finally reached their household. Katara opened the front door with the key, and Sokka stumbled straight to the bathroom.

"Hey, Sokka! I already called shotgun for the downstairs one!" She angrily yelled.

"Yeah, but you're not the one in here, are you?" Sokka's voice echoed from inside.

Growling, Katara quickly dashed the flight of stairs to the upstairs, much farther bathroom. As soon as she reached the door with a gasping breath (she jumped three stairs at a time), the downstairs bathroom door opened and the sound of flushing reverberated along the white and high walls.

"Whoo, you're not going to want to go in there for a while!" he exclaimed loudly. He stepped out with a step of pride, but he quickly jumped back into the bathroom to flip a second switch on the wall. A vent turned on at the flip of it, and he then trudged his way downstairs to his basement "bachelor pad".

* * *

_"And what's this? The Steel Toe is put into submission! Three…"_

"Three?"

_"Two…"_

"Two?!"

_"One…he did it! The Boulder is the king of the ring!"_

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" The small girl jumped up and down with supreme glee.

_"Boulder, Boulder, what's your secret?"_

As the mindless jargon of the deep voiced wrestler droned on the television, the bed '_foofed'_ loudly under the jumping assault of the now squealing and excitedly shrieking girl. Any regular spring bed would have crumpled from such a cruel test of durability; of course, such bed designs were too inferior for a Bei-Fong's posterior.

"Miss Toph, are you alright?" A maid, dressed in classic maid-wear frantically rushed through the large oak doors.

"Get out!" Toph's shrill voice commanded and whipped a pillow at the face poking through the crack of the door. The young twenty or something Puerto Rican just barely evaded the assault, and closed the door just in time. "Where is it, where is it?" The small girl jumped off of the bed with a thump. Groaning in pain, Toph lifted her lithe body off of the plush light green carpeting and stumbled onto her feet. Searching around the general area, she squinted extremely hard and brought her round face close to wherever she looked.

Her small digits fumbled around the floor close to the bed until finally she felt the plastic object. Eagerly placing it back on her face, Toph felt a strange mix of relief, and torment. The immensely wide black rimmed glasses that adorned her face were what she figured must have been the sole source of embarrassment for her entire life. Because of how ridiculous she looked, the small green eyed maiden kept to the family estate for most of her day.

Of course, it was possible for her extremely weak retinas to be repaired, but if she had to go through any more treatments and operations, she'd just as much rather stick with her "super-focals". It was also because of her poor eyesight and general health problems during early childhood that made her father—Doctor Bei Fong that also kept her on the family estate for most of her day. If it wasn't for a small inconvenience called "Child Services", she would never have been let out of the house to go to private school. Still, Dr. and Mrs. Bei Fong were happy of the strict code that the school placed, and that her private "tutor", Mr. Yu kept an eye on her during school hours while the more than capable head of security, Xin Fu, kept his on the premises.

That's what they _think_ anyway.

It was just a plain miracle that she had some sort of a social life, even if it was just one girl…and technically her brother. Toph never would have met Katara if it wasn't for a freak fishing accident. Sokka had two fishing hooks in his thumb, and he tried to get the first fishing hook…with another fishing hook. Toph just happened to be playing receptionist while the regular one had left to deliver some files, and both the young raven haired girl and the taller brunette heckled the brother…and didn't do a thing to help him.

Wait…what time is it? Toph snapped out of her reverie and asked herself. She quickly checked the Hello Kitty analog clock that her mother had so "thoughtfully" got her for her birthday last year to see that it was six o'clock. Her eyes widened in surprise and she quickly bolted for her computer.

"Oh no…I'm late!" She panted out loud to herself. Desperately rushing in her movements, Toph uncharacteristically tapped her finger on the black wireless keyboard repeatedly while it loaded. "Finally…" She sighed, and frantically typed up her password on the Online Quick Talker, a.k.a. the OQT. "Where is he….where is he?" Her magnified eyes skimmed through the several hundred names of online people to find the name. "Why didn't I save it to a separate category? Geez…"

A window suddenly popped up and blocked her view of the messenger options bar, followed by a loud meowing sound.

**BoomerangGuy:** Hey

_xxxGreenEyedBanditxxx_: Argh, I had the weirdest day…

**BoomerangGuy:** Me, oh, I'm fine…thanks for asking…

_xxxGreenEyedBanditxxx_: Sorry…it's just that…just, argh…

**BoomerangGuy**: If it's really that bad, you can stop writing correctly, if you want…

_xxxGreenEyedBanditxxx_: That's sweet of you hon, but you just persuaded me to do this, didn't you?

**BoomerangGuy**: Yeah, but…you know. You want to talk about it?

_xxxGreenEyedBanditxxx_: I don't know…

**BoomerangGuy**: …Insert smiley face here…

_xxxGreenEyedBanditxxx_: Nice

_xxxGreenEyedBanditxxx_: So anyways,

**BoomerangGuy**: Thanks

_xxxGreenEyedBanditxxx_: Anyways, Mr. Annoying was at it again, and he tried to listen in on me and my friend's private conversation…

**BoomerangGuy**: Sucks

_xxxGreenEyedBanditxxx_: Yeah, it's just too bad that someone as sweet as you isn't around to help me out…

**BoomerangGuy**: Heheh

**BoomerangGuy**: I'd be there in a heartbeat!

_xxxGreenEyedBanditxxx_: Awww, you're just too cute. Still, there's still that last "thing" that I'm still dealing with…

**BoomerangGuy**: Speaking of which, did they ever catch the guy?

_xxxGreenEyedBanditxxx_: No, but hopefully internet predators will learn not to mess with the princess.

**BoomerangGuy**: Nice

_xxxGreenEyedBanditxxx_: Wink

* * *

"Iroh, tell me again why I'm going to this… 'Group meeting'?" A single man asked while looking out the car window. 

"Well 'sir'," the driver mockingly started, "With your upcoming election, I felt that it would be great for you to get to know some of the voters. You know, let them see that you're not as cold as they think…"

"Alright…" the shrouded man continued to watch the dark road through his passenger side window, "let's say I meet them…what's next, a public apology to Zuko?"

"Ozai, he's _right_ here…" the bearded driver said annoyed.

"Don't worry uncle. I'm used to it." A soft voice spoke out. The surprised Iroh looked through his rear view mirror to see the shadowy right side of his young nephew's face. Deciding that now wasn't the time, Iroh chose to ignore such a cold comment made by his younger brother.

"Anyways…" he sighed out, "It would also be best to thank the doctor who saved your son. Doctor…uh…"

"Bei Fong…" Zuko added. Iroh looked back towards his nephew again, then to his own shrew of a younger brother.

No matter how much they deny it…they're definitely father and son. Iroh quietly surmised. They even brood the same way… this little factoid managed to stretch his wrinkled face into a slight smile as he pulled the old Cadillac into the driveway.

After turning off the engine and pulling out the trick ignition, the three men stepped out of the vehicle and made their way to the front door. As soon as they stepped foot onto the white concrete walkway that branched out from the black paved driveway, a flood light cut through the darkness and illuminated everything in a ten foot radius.

With the Mayor-incumbent in front, Iroh and his less-than-social nephew brought up the rear.

"Uncle, why did I have to come and not Azula?" He quietly murmured, making sure that his dear father didn't hear.

"Well, nephew..." the wise sage began, "Unlike you, Azula has friends to have a sleep over at. Of course, your dear old Uncle is here to help you with that." He put his left arm around the younger boy's shoulder. "It's been so long since rehabilitation that you've left your old school, but I hear that Hakoda has a son and daughter who attend the high school that you're going to tomorrow. So why not make some friends, huh?"

Iroh rushed to his brother's side at the top of the three step stairs. Not even seconds after the press of the doorbell did the wild haired Bato open the plain white doors.

"Iroh! You old dragon, how've you been?" The dark skin of his hand clashed with the paler one of Iroh's as they pounded each other's knuckles and embraced each other in a hug. "Come on in. Oh, you must Ozai…how are you sir?"

"Hello there Mr…"

"Just call me Bato, sir." He modestly chortled.

"Well then, nice to meet you Bato." The mayor returned. He used his fake interested smile that he wore whenever he was out in public. It looked quite genuine though, but Iroh and Zuko knew better.

"Iroh, hey there!" called another deep voice.

"And you must be—whoa! Umph…" Hakoda quickly nudged his dear friend in his side before he could say anything stupid.

"You're Zuko, right?" Hakoda greeted the short haired teen. "Well, don't mind us, just go downstairs and meet Sokka. He's probably on the computer or something."

The bandaged teen eagerly took the command in earnest and made his way as far from his father as possible.

"Mr. Mayor, sir…how are you?" Hakoda directed his attention to the taller youthful man.

"I'm good…Hakoda, isn't it?" He shook the dark bearded man with a look of interest.

"Why, yes sir." He chuckled in surprise.

"I believe that you provided escort security for my last election win….bang up job. Men like you make the Bay City Police Department shine with professionalism. Keep it up." The mayor smiled his cheery smile and shook his hand with excessive force.

"Uh…thank you sir…the others are waiting around in the living room."

"Well Ozai, let me introduce you to the others, huh?" Iroh gingerly placed his hand on his brother's shoulder and led him through the hallway decorated with picture frames and hunting memorabilia.

"You're lucky…" Bato scoffed to his best friend. "If the chief hadn't placed me on parade duty…" He shook his clenched fist wildly yet jokingly. Hakoda pushed him away and made his way towards the living room.

"Yeah, but then you still would've been given an even more embarrassing detail." Hakoda's deep laugh irked Bato to new heights, forcing him to resort to…prankish methods…

* * *

_xxxGreenEyedBanditxxx_: Wink 

**BoomerangGuy**: Haha, nice…

_xxxGreenEyedBanditxxx_: Isn't it? Hey, do you want to come over one of these days?

**BoomerangGuy**: I guess my dad's thing is starting now…

**BoomerangGuy**: Wait, what?

_xxxGreenEyedBanditxxx_: You heard, uh…read me…

**BoomerangGuy**: Yeah, but…why? Haven't you learned from that whole…thing?

_xxxGreenEyedBanditxxx_: Nah…So what do you think?

**BoomerangGuy**: Uh…I'm going to have to think about it…do your parents know?

_xxxGreenEyedBanditxxx_: My dad's gone out tonight, and he has some convention meeting to go to next week.

**BoomerangGuy**: No wonder you're on so late…you'd usually be gone by now

_xxxGreenEyedBanditxxx_: Look who's talking 'snoozles'…

**BoomerangGuy**: Yeah, yeah…anyways, I better go…my dad wants me to take care of his friend's kid or something

_xxxGreenEyedBanditxxx_: Really…you want to leave such a marketplace of knowledge…

_xxxGreenEyedBanditxxx_: And a cutie like me?

**BoomerangGuy**: Sorry…

**BoomerangGuy**: Oh, I hear someone coming downstairs…I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow?

_xxxGreenEyedBanditxxx_: Sure, Sure…

**…BoomerangGuy has signed off…**

_xxxGreenEyedBanditxxx_: Sigh…

After signing off of the OQT, Sokka returned to searching for quick-notes for the summer book report. He'd searched high and low with Gaggle, Yeehaw, and RequestJim, until finally he found the perfect search engine to use. Using FastNotes, he not only found a quick summary for Harriet Beecher Stowes' "Uncle Tom's Cabin", but the site also provided things such as themes, characters, motifs and even plot conclusions.

The creaking of the stairs finally halted, and the pitter-patter of sneakers on the tile floor alerted Sokka to a visitor. "Hey, you must be…uh…Zuko! Yeah!" The blue eyed teen swiveled around on his computer chair to face his guest. "What's up?" He offered his hand for a quick handshake towards the guest.

"Hey" the dark haired teen returned the gesture with less enthusiasm. Both teens were quickly enveloped in an awkward silence. One stood on the carpet-wooden floored in-between while the other sat in his plush black computer swivel chair.

"So…uh…you an Al Pachino fan?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know…" Sokka quickly stuttered out, "Ocean's thirteen…Dick Tracy…The Godfather…uh, Giggly?"

"Don't you mean _Gigli_?"

"Yeah…" He jumped onto his feet. "I managed to scrounge up a PS3…want to try it out?" Sokka just narrowly avoided conflict with the slightly taller guest. It was his sarcastic and satiric sense of humor that always took him perilously close to danger and hurt, but luckily he was smart enough to always use reference jokes to break the ice.

In other words, "Scarface" as an ice breaker might not be one of the classiest or politically correct things to use to describe the dark haired teen.

"Come on, how did you beat that level?" Sokka screamed in disbelief.

"I have a copy of 'Resistance' at home…besides, you're playing on easy mode…wuss…" Zuko managed to crack a small smile with only a minute show of pain when his left cheek moved. His faint yellow eyes quickly returned to the seventeen inch screen as Nathan Hale streamed a barrage of Auger bullets into the Chimera onslaught.

Only a few feet away, a second pair of amber eyes that peeked through the wooden banister quickly disappeared and moved back upstairs. Iroh was happy that his nephew had made a new friend.

Now only if his own brother could lighten up and have some fun with the other adults…

No more than a year ago, Hakoda had finally managed to buy the very house that Iroh was now navigating through. With the help of Bato, his college roommate, as well as most of the Bay City Police Department, Hakoda and his children eagerly moved out of the shack of an apartment that they lived in downtown, and into the house of their dreams.

Iroh himself was there during the moving in, since at the time Hakoda could barely afford to pay professional movers to bring their scarce amount of worldly goods into the two story dream house. Before his retirement, the badgery old man prided himself on being the Chief of the BCPD.

In order to repay his friends' hospitality, Hakoda and Bato celebrated with a party…and a loud and rambunctious one at that. It was quite ironic for the neighbors to call noise complaints and when the police arrived at the white light-filled house, they brought beers and more food. Luckily for Sokka and Katara, their grandmother happily took them in for the weekend at the nursing home for the night.

The following week, Bato brought home some of his high school friends to the house in jest with a keg in tow, and with now famous words, Hakoda simply said "Where's the tap?"

Since then, the first week of every month made Hakoda's house party central, but the celebration was for an entirely different matter. Believe it or not, some of the men had a very deep bond of similarity ran between them. Hakoda, Tyro, Bobby "Mechanist" Lee, and even Iroh himself found that each of them had lost their wife in one way or another. Ozai had recently lost his wife in a messy divorce, and with Iroh's prodding, the mayor himself was a prospective member for their fun little club. Although several other frequenters don't share the same link, they were always welcome as long as the rest approved of it.

"Mr. Mayor, it is an honor to meet you!"

"Well looky here, it's the good doctor himself!" laughed Bato. The door chimed as two new people entered the house.

"If I don't believe it…the Mayor and his one man fan club in the same house! How did you manage to do that Hakoda?!" A deep resonating voice boomed loudly with pride.

"Tyro, I didn't know construction workers had such a long life span!" Hakoda joked back. "Hey there Haru, Sokka's downstairs in his room." He placed his dark hand on the bandanna wearing teen's shoulder and pointed out the way. As the brunette boy made his way to the basement, the booming figure of the man named Tyro presented yet another batch of alcohol. "Geezem crow…" Hakoda mumbled to himself. Suddenly, the bearded man flashed a trademark grin.

"Alright, I have an idea." He took the glass bottle of Jaegermeister out of the brown paper bag and quickly rushed off to the living room. "Hey Iroh…want to show us that trick? C'mon, for old times sake?"

* * *

Upstairs in her room, the poster decorated walls just barely filtered the men's raucous laughter into a faint droning enough for Katara to hear her own thoughts. It took her a little longer than she thought, but the blue eyed honor roll student had finally finished her summer reading assignment. 

"Mark Twain's 'Huckleberry Finn' and Voltair's 'Candide'…" She sighed to herself. "Why did I have to take Honors English and French Literature at the same time?" Exhaling once again, the long haired girl took solace in flopping onto her bed without a care in the world. The springs pushed back with equal force and Katara bounced up and down with slowing inertia until finally she rested peacefully on her soft 'Chappy Rabbit' covers. "I wonder what high school will be like." Soft breathing soon replaced the dead silence of the dimly lit room.

If only the guys knew how loud Katara snored…

* * *

"The classic bell toll…In the great words of Edgar Allen Poe… '_The bell tolls for thee_!' Mwahahaha!" 

"Sokka, will you stop being so dramatic?" Katara immediately smacked her 'older' brother. "Besides, Edgar Allen Poe is famous for 'Quoth the Raven,' remember?"

"Really? I thought Mark Twain said that…" Sokka thoughtfully placed a finger on his bottom lip. Katara could only groan in regret of her relation and smack him again.

After only a few minutes walk, the two siblings had arrived to their first day of school. The large red bricked bell tower of the Bay City High School pierced the blue sky and acted as the single distinguishing facet of the architecture from other schools. Of course, the only other school within the city, would be the inner city's P.S. 309.

"Hey there Sokka!" a voice called from behind them.

"Hey Zuko, what's up?" the two teens greeted each other with a knuckle pound and smiles on their faces. "So you ever manage to beat the game?"

"Nah…I'm too busy beating down 'noobs' on multi player!" Sokka laughed.

"So you're Zuko, huh?" Katara spoke out. "You're the one who Sokka's been howling damnations to at three in the morning?"

"Yeah." he suavely responded. "And you must be Katara." He offered his hand in greeting. "We didn't get to meet last night, huh?"

"Nah…she was too busy with the immense amount of academic torture she's placed upon herself." Sokka quickly took the chance to flick his dear sister's nose with his finger. "How'd you manage with the English assignment, Mr. Montana?"

"First off, any more 'Scarface' jokes out of you and you'll look a lot like a Chimera…" Sokka chuckled nervously at this, but the three continued walking toward the school at a slow pace. "But it was surprisingly hard to answer those questions and make that essay. I didn't know why they'd ask for slavery references for 'Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'."

"Dude…that's because you were supposed to choose from the list…" Sokka dryly told the other teen.

"There was a list!?" Zuko stopped in his tracks. His eyes bulged out in shock and he grabbed onto his head for good measure. "I'm screwed!!"

"Here, you can have mine if you really need it." The panicking teen opened his eyes to see a manila folder held up in front of him. Following the hand holding it, down to the arm, Zuko found that it belonged to a small bald boy. He wore a nicely pressed brown business jacket, and a yellow and orange tie that centered a white pressed shirt. The boy's gray eyes sparkled with childish glee, and the wide smile reminded him of his younger sister Azula…_at least, if she ever did smile…_

"You're going to want to read through that a bit…I doubt Mrs. Wu would automatically think that you've read 'Thirty Years a Slave'." Zuko happily took the folder and began to skim through its contents. He came across the purple summer assignment sheet, and quickly analyzed the list of books.

"Aang!" Katara squealed. Without warning, she jumped towards the small bald boy and hugged him tightly.

"Hey baldy, what are you doing here?" Sokka aggressively rubbed the boy's head.

"Well I just got back from Tibet yesterday, and today's kind of the first day of school, right?" Aang gasped aloud, as he rubbed his sore sides.

"That's not what I meant…" the blue eyed boy exhaled, "I mean what you are doing here?" the small bald boy only stared. "You're twelve…and this is you know…high school?"

"Sokka, didn't you hear?" Katara flicked her brother's nose, "Aang's a modern day Doogie Howser!" It was Sokka's turn to stand and stare blankly, and Katara's turn to exhale loudly. "He's teaching here…"

"What? No!" Aang exclaimed. "It's more of a teacher's aid thing. I still have to give in homework and pass the midterm and final exams until they O.K. my application."

"Where have I heard something like that?" Sokka mumbled to himself.

"You're kidding me." Katara smacked her brother's head. "This isn't one of your 'anime' cartoons, Sokka. In fact, they're probably going to make a cartoon based on Aang because of this. It might even be a Nickelodeon show!"

"What I want to know," Zuko interrupted, "is why this whole list is based on slavery-toned books?"

"By the way, this is Zuko." Sokka introduced the black haired boy.

"That's because every year, the school board discusses a certain topic through its English classes." Aang explained. "This year is slavery, while last year was on Inuit literature. And hi." He waved to the teen.

"We totally _aced_ that one!" Sokka exclaimed. He turned to his sister, and they happily high-fived each other.

"Are you sure about giving Zuko your report Aang?" Katara asked, "What are you supposed to give in?"

"Don't worry about it. I have a whole bunch of them in my briefcase." The small suit wearing boy lifted up the black briefcase for all to see. "Anyways, I better rush to the faculty room before school starts. The principal wants to run me through some rules!" Aang began to run towards the school building.

"And Gyatso said he'd be there next week!" Aang's voice was heard from the distance.

"Ok, see you later, Aang!" Katara called back to him.

"Later baldy!" Sokka added into the long distance conversation.

"Nice meeting you!" Zuko distractedly ended the conversation, as he continued reading through the folder.

"C'mon Tony, we should show you around before you trip and fall down the social ladder…" The brother/sister team dragged their new friend closer to the school. Arriving closer to the building, Zuko saw several groups huddled on the lawn and pavement steps waiting for the school bell to ring.

"In no specific order, we're going to introduce you to the 'groups' of Bay City High. Katara, if you may?"

"I'd be happy to stop you from talking." She said while Sokka scoffed at his sister's joke. "Anyway Zuko, over there by the track field, are the cheerleaders."

In the distance, a group of six girls practiced acrobatic moves and dance steps.

"No Myn, you were supposed to cartwheel, not backflip! Sumei, could you please help her out!?"

"Hey Kikyo, help me out with this one move?"

"What do you need, Akemi?"

"Help me with my leg like what Sai's doing!"

"Much better Myn; thanks Sumei!" Feeling eyes watching the back of her head, the cheerleading captain quickly turned around. "OH! Hey there snookums!" she squealed.

"Well, hello Suki!" Sokka waved back.

"C'mon Romeo, let's keep the tour going." Katara sighed and grabbed her brother's earlobe to drag him away. They continued walking until they arrived at the basketball court. "And over there is some of the basketball team." She pointed out three boys practicing drills just below the basket rim.

While one of the boys sat in a wheelchair, it was obvious that he was the best player of the three. The second player wore a wide green headband to hold back his hair, while the third was a light skinned boy who looked like Fabio's protégé.

"Hey there Haru, I never thought that you were on the team!" Zuko called out to the players.

"Well it's better than being cooped inside playing video games!" the brunette returned, and shot the ball from the free throw line. "Ha, respect that, Hahn!"

"Hey, those girls are new…" Sokka pointed out nearby the chain link fence.

"I guess the 'populars' decided to raise some new followers…" Katara said coldly.

"Who are the 'populars'?" Zuko saw the group of girls near the fence.

"If you ever saw 'Mean Girls', they're the one's who the movie's based on…" the girl answered.

"Once when Katara and Toph were coming home from the spa-"

"Let's just go…" she pulled on the boy's arms and avoided the girls altogether.

_Azula? _

Zuko spotted his sister and her friends as the three 'followers'. He lost sight of the three freshman girls as they rounded one of the portable trailers used to store the school band's instruments, and suddenly bumped into Sokka in front of him. "Hey, what?"

A group of five kids stood in their way, six if you counted the large behemoth of a boy as a 'kid'. "Hey there, Katara…how you doin?" the lead boy said in a '_joisey'_ accent. A smart-ass grin appeared on his face which moved the toothpick apparently lodged into the side of his mouth. "So when are we going out?"

"Hi Jet…" she said flatly.

"Jet?" Zuko took a closer look at the boy's attempt at being Casanova. Upon further inspection, it was plain to see the green and white jersey and the big number ten proudly stitched into the silky cloth.

"Or you could call me Robin Hood…" he continued his smile. "I take from the smart, and give to the needy."

"That doesn't make any sense at all!" Sokka said annoyed. "And please, enough of your codenames." He continued on.

"I'm guessing that you guys don't like each other, huh?" Zuko guessed.

"Since last summer's water war, no…not really." Katara shot the evil eye at the six kids.

"Jet tricked Aang into filling up all of their water balloons and water guns, of which they used on us and him." Sokka finished. "Isn't that right, Jet?"

The long awaited school bell finally rang, and interrupted the two feuding groups. "I'd love to continue this 'Monsieur', but we've got some school to do." The messy haired boy made his way to follow the crowd into the building, closely tracked by the other kids. Two kids in particular stood where they were, one the long faced boy known simply as Longshot, and the tomboyish girl, Smellerbee.

"See you around, guys." The small girl said, while the boy gave only a nod. They rushed to join the crowd and disappeared amongst the countless bored expressions of high schoolers.

"Well, I got English first." Sokka sighed.

"It's French for me." Katara exhaled.

"I have history." Zuko said, and tried to suppress his happiness.

"Wait, seriously? First period history? Who's the teacher!?" Sokka in all of his odd-ball glory, screamed in the midst of the crowd entering the building.

"Uh, my schedule didn't say." Zuko admitted. Looking around him, the teen realized that he had long been separated from his friends by the crowd of students. If there was a mirror in the crowded hallway, the yellow eyed boy would see, not a wise high school sophomore, but a confused freshman desperately looking for his class.

"Hey, need some help?" Zuko immediately spun in his place and bumped into someone in the crowd.

"Oh geez," Zuko said embarrassed. "I'm so sorry!" he dropped down to the floor and began picking up the books and papers that flopped from the impact. When he finally stood up, he saw two green eyes look him over as if they were inspecting him.

"Don't worry about it. By the way, the name's Jin."

* * *

And so, after the morning announcements, the students of Bay City High School began the academic part of their year. Every class was full with students, to the point where desks began to bump into each other. Teachers, forced to hold classes for up to (sometimes) thirty kids at a time, found their job difficult to accomplish even as it was the first day of school. 

It was lucky that the school board had instituted the use of teacher's aids to assist (as well as groom) future teachers. Of course, because of a shortage of teachers, many aids have found themselves thrown into the fray directly.

"Well Aang, I believe that's all that I have for you today." Three men sat around in an empty classroom just fifteen minutes before the end of the first period. All three were like a microcosm, since each of them was either young, middle aged, or old.

"Well no matter, thanks a lot Mr. Pathik." The child said.

"I have to admit kid, whether it was Mr. Pathik who's been helping you out, but you are pretty talented at teaching already." The middle aged man admitted.

"Really, you don't have to say that!" Aang modestly tried to deny. "I mean, it really was thanks to Mr. Pathik, Mr…"

"I'm not much for formalities, even if the old 'Guru' here is. Just call me Hue." The middle aged man scratched the brown beard the stretched out from his bush head of hair. "I ain't much for titles, you know." His deep southern voice cracked as he laughed heartily and took a bite of a sandwich he held.

"Now Hue, you shouldn't be eating so early in the day!" the elder teacher said.

"Oh yeah? So what's that there bowl in your hand, then?" The elder Pakistani man was indeed holding a bowl in his hand. Using the spoon in the other, he dunked a spoonful of yellowish mush through his bushier white beard and into his mouth.

He paused when his peer pointed out the hypocrisy in his criticism, and hurriedly took a huge gulp of his food. "My food is healthier than yours." He said simply. The end of period bell rang, immediately halting the ridiculous debate over food.

"That's our cue." Pathik said as he replaced the plastic cover for his Tupperware bowl. "Good luck Aang."

"Wait, guys, don't tell me I have to teach health already!?"

"Well," Hue swallowed the final piece of his catfish sandwich, "Technically not until the beginning bell for second period rings."

"We would gladly help you on your first day, Aang, but we have classes to teach." Pathik said apologetically.

"Even with our own teacher aids, our hands are full with students." Hue sadly admitted. "We're just too understaffed at this point."

"If you ever need help, you're always welcome in the math office." Pathik said to the young teacher's aid.

"And if you're ever around the social studies office, drop in for some debates." Hue added. The two teachers opened the door that separated the quiet classroom from the chaos that was a high school hallway. They were basically sucked in by the sheer amount of students rushing off to their next class, most of whom were nervous freshmen unaware of the beginning of their trivial pursuit of knowledge.

"By the way, Aang!" Hue's head popped back to look into the classroom with strained fingers holding on for dear life. "Really sorry about this whole situation, kid. If you ever need taxes done, I'm your economist!" With a wail of surprise, the bearded southern teacher was reclaimed by the wave of students and disappeared once again into the hallway.

Sighing to himself, Aang proceeded with setting up for his first class ever…and health of all subjects.

* * *

In the metal beamed ceiling of the Bay City High School gymnasium, a large green and black tapestry hung down for all to see. A long list of years decorated the eye catching tapestry, and just at the top were the letters "BCHS" superimposed over a large white "W". 

Below on the wooden gym floor, the squeaky sneakers and claps of sandals and boots scuffed around towards prearranged seating spots. In their homeroom, every student was told to sit according to their grade in order to facilitate the first day's attendance. Skipping locker designations, everyone was told to change into their gym clothes, and if they didn't then they were to sit on the bleachers after attendance was taken. The floor was divided halfway by a prominent line that changed wooden flooring into a purple mat where the gymnastics equipment was set up. Nearby the vaulting horse, a group wearing karategis practiced what were obviously martial arts moves.

"Wow" an amber eyed boy unwittingly eavesdropped on a conversation. "Check it out, it's the school martial arts team! I hear that they're the state champions, right?" The eavesdropper turned his head slightly so his right eye could see the group, and indeed there was a team.

"I'd love to get to know them, right?" The two boys laughed at their innuendo, and quickly exchanged high low and middle fives.

"Hey Sokka, aren't those the cheerleaders?" Zuko tapped on the shoulder in front of him. They both sat cross legged in line on the wooden floor, and the blue eyed teen looked back in surprise.

"Hey 'Tony', I didn't know you had second period gym, too? That's weird."

"Uh, yeah…but aren't they?" Zuko kept on track and pointed to the judo flipping girls. Sokka finally overcame his disbelief and looked into the distance to see the group of girls now bowing out. The dark skinned teen waved happily to one of the black belted fighters and he nearly forgot his friend's question. After several nudges, his attention popped back to reality.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I don't know". Zuko realized that it wasn't really that big a deal. "It's just weird to see cheerleaders doing actual sports."

"Well I'm not sure about the other girls, but Suki's been doing that kind of stuff since she was little."

"And how do you know that?" the yellow eyed teen grew interested.

"I first met her when I used to go to the same dojo. My mom used to take me there…"

"Alright kids!" A confident voice caught everyone's attention. "Just in case you don't know me, my name's Suki." Everyone who sat on the floor looked up to see a short haired brunette standing cross armed and with a cheerful smirk on her young face. "You might know me as the head cheerleader during games and pep rallies, but in here, you'll know me as the phys-ed teacher's aid!"

"And sorry snookums, but you won't get any special treatment…"

Everyone glanced over to the embarrassed blue-eyed teen whom the T.A cutely waved to. "Anyways, my 'helpers' right now are handing out sign up sheets for phys-ed activities that you can choose from. Listed is track and field, basketball, and the rest of the usual stuff. What's new to the roster however is that the school board's allowed martial arts to be part of gym. It's different from the Martial Arts Club, and the Martial Arts Team, but you'll get serious bonus points come tryout time if you get good grades."

"Unlike other sporting events, martial arts designates its captain solely based on experience or skill, so if you want to suck up, don't talk to me, talk to Sumei." Suki pointed out to the tallest 'helper' who was busily handing out sign-up rosters to kids sitting in the bleachers.

"Ok then…" the black-belt T.A placed her hands on her hips. "That's all I have for gym, and you have about fifteen minutes left for the period." A loud wave of groans surged through the students who took effort to dress up. Those on the bleachers however, just sat lazily and waited for the class to end.

Haven filled out, signed and returned all of the sign-up sheets in less than ten minutes, the students spent the rest of the class sitting around idly, or chatting up a storm. The end of second period finally arrived with the Pavlovian ringing bell, and the students dutifully made their way out of the gymnasium via the doors.

"Make sure you guys get to your third period class right away!" Suki tried to call over the murmuring mass of students. "There's supposed to be some sort of district wide announcement—and you're not listening to me…" The T.A gave up before she strained her voice too harshly and simply walked to the locker room to change followed by the 'helpers'.

"So, what class do you have next?" Sokka asked his peer amidst the crowd of students. Zuko shuffled through his crumpled schedule paper and ran his finger down the timeline. Blue eyes caught a quick glimpse of red at the top of the sheet, perhaps numbers…_and a name?_

"I have health next." Zuko finally answered.

"Again, strange coincidence, but not too weird; I have health too, but I'm stuck doing freshman health…again." Maneuvering through the throng of students, both teens found their classrooms. "Alright Tony, I'll see you later." Sokka waved and entered the room and looked to see if he recognized any of the freshmen. "Uh, Zuko…what are you doing here?"

"This is room two-oh-nine, right?" Zuko asked. "My schedule says to come here."

"Let me see that." Sokka grabbed the sheet of paper, and strangely enough, Zuko was in the right classroom. Taking his chance, the blue eyed teen also quickly glanced at the red writing at the top of the sheet. Seven numbers were crudely scribbled with three digits and four digits separated by a hyphen. On top of the numbers was the name "Jin" with a cutely drawn heart replacing the dot atop the 'i'. "Maybe I'm in the wrong classroom…"

"No Sokka, your name's on the list of students." A young voice announced from the teachers desk. "Hey there, Zuko!"

_

* * *

Why do I do this to myself? The chestnut haired girl thought as she moved through the hallways. __What difference does it make whether I take honors classes or regular ones?_ The chestnut haired girl thought as she moved through the hallways. 

Finally arriving at her locker, her blue eyes focused carefully on the numbers of the combinations written on her schedule. Quickly exchanging textbooks and notebooks for her next class, the girl gently closed the metal locker door and rejoined the hallway stream of students.

_It's so stressful, worrying about grades…but what about Aang? This comes so easily to him that he managed to become a teacher's aid! What am I thinking? _She lightly slapped her own head. _I'm getting jealous again…_

Her thoughts would be cut short however, as Katara accidentally bumped into someone as she turned into her third period class. "Oh, sorry…Sokka?"

"Hey sis" the taller blue eyed teen patted his sister's head. "I'm stuck in your health, remember?"

"Ok, but what's Zuko doing here?" she asked curiously, although it went unanswered; the beginning of class bell rang, and the three plus other students standing idly outside the room went to take whatever arbitrary seats were available. After taking her seat, Katara busied herself with taking out her books and pencils and erasers and neatly placed them on her slightly slanted desk.

"Alright class, instead of the usual schedule for today, the school district has something planned for everyone to watch during third period." Assuming that these echoic commands came from the teacher, Katara glanced up from her front row seat to find the area empty. Looking around quizzically, she and everyone else in the room looked out the door when squeaky wheels approached. Some would call it "sucking up", while others would just call her a "teacher's pet", but Katara jumped at the chance to make a good first impression with her teacher. A large television tray popped into view, and the blue eyed honors student took the front part and helped wheel it into the room.

"Thanks" A small voice cheered from the other side. Happy that she did her duty, Katara returned to her seat without so much as glancing at the teacher. The light was suddenly turned off, and the only illumination left on, were those of the hallway that peeked through the door's window—and that of the television, showing nothing but a snowy screen. "Oh man, I almost forgot. Uh, you may be wondering why there are sophomores as well as freshmen in this class at the same time, but uh…" The teacher's voice mumbled and furniture moved around in the dark. "Oh no, I'm going to be late…" the silhouette rushed back to the television and the channel speedily changed until Video-1 was found. The white fuzzy light suddenly turned blue, and the silhouette of the teacher casually sat at the dark corner of the teacher's desk.

After a few seconds of waiting in the dark, the students began to talk amongst themselves about their classes, their summer, and general teenage topics. A fine whining sound caught their attention, and the letters "BCHS SNN" appeared on top of a grassy background. The "Colbert Report"-like music began to play, and the letters swirled around and swooshed off at the drum intro.

A peppy young girl appeared behind a desk on screen, sitting in front of a tapestry displaying the school colors and letters. "Hey there students of Bay City High School, Ace Anchor-girl, Meng here, and welcome to the first official broadcast of the Student News Network for the school year!" Her young voiced sang as peppy as she was dressed, and the girl straightened a group of papers with the help of her oak desk, and the camera quickly changed to a different view. She turned with the camera change, and looked ahead as a graphic appeared to the left of her face. "First off, on behalf of the Journalism class and club, I'd just like to say 'thanks' to the Board for funding this for us!" A group of claps were heard in the background, and some kids in the class mockingly clapped as well.

"Now onto some real news..." The graphic changed from saying "Thanks" in pink bubble letters to an outside shot picture of the school. "As incoming freshman and even some returning students may have noticed, some of our classes are handled by teacher's aids, rather than just plain old teachers! That's because budget cuts have severely drained funds out from schools, leaving BCHS understaffed. But thanks to the mayor's administration, who came up with the 'T.A' program, the Board has been able to recruit several T.A's from nearby colleges to intern and help in this crisis."

"Of course, we shouldn't forget some of our own who've been honored internship offerings like Suki…uh, and Aang…geez Teo, why didn't you get me last names?" She suddenly called to off-screen in a bout of frustration.

"Sorry!" an off-screen voice called back and the news anchor sighed, but still kept her cool.

"…Anyways, congrats to you two, Aang and Suki! And now to local news…" The graphic changed once again to show the local township flag and flower; a panda lily flowing in the breeze just below the Bay City name.

"…former District Attorney and mayoral candidate, Jeong Jeong Xiu plans to visit our high school in a couple of days,"

"Yeah granddad!" a girl cheered from a rear seat in the classroom.

"Hey quiet down Shan, you're making me miss this." A boy who sat nearby said. His bushy broom-like hair swiveled when he planted his chin on top of the desk.

"Hehe, don't worry shrimp, Chin just wants to watch his girlfriend!" A boy on the other side of the girl snickered. He made smooching sounds with his lips, and received a well deserved smack. All three couldn't help but chuckle.

"That's all for now kids!" the news Anchor-girl's voice resumed. "Tune in to our regular broadcast time every Friday night on the Bay City school district channel. Until then, this is your Student News Network anchor, 'Cute Meng', signing off!" A final graphic appeared at the last minute saying "Happy two months Chin!" and the screen returned to blue.

"That's about it, I guess." The teacher's voice spoke out. Footsteps could be heard traveling across the room and with a flip of a switch the light blazed and the whole class erupted in groan of pain. A few were lucky from the blast of filament induced pain, Katara included. Upon opening her blue eyes, a pair of curious gray ones stared right back.

"Aack!" Katara jumped back in her seat. As everyone in the class had their laugh, others were more relieved when the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. The students quickly made their way out of the room as fast as they could, while Katara embarrassingly approached the small and bald teacher.

"We'll see you around, guys." Sokka waved off his sister and Aang, and subtly dragged Zuko before he could say anything.

"So Aang, uh…" she stuttered with a slight blush.

"Uh, Katara…" Aang tried to politely interrupt.

Remember Aang, Mr. Pathik's voice echoed inside his head, _"As a teacher, you must realize that you cannot have the same kind of relationship with your students as you thought you could. Even if you're younger than us..."_

_"Granted…"_ Hue jokingly added

_"You're young Aang, but it's still against school policy to have any interests in your or any students at this school…"_

"I'll see you tomorrow." The young teacher's aid exhaled. Without looking up to his friend, he grabbed his suitcase and rushed off to the faculty room, hoping that Katara didn't see the pathetic look on his face. The rest of the day passed by without many more interesting events, but the young chestnut haired girl was too preoccupied with her thoughts to care.

"I haven't seen your sister anywhere…" Zuko asked as he opened his locker. Just three doors away, Sokka sifted through what he would leave at school, and what he wouldn't take home.

"What does it matter to you?" he asked carelessly.

"I don't know" the other boy moved slightly to the right as another student tried to get to his own locker, "I'm just wondering is all."

"Well I don't know either." Sokka mused. "But this is where I leave you." Zuko glanced at the blue eyed teen, who now was wearing a sports jersey of some sort. "Coach Bumi wants every athlete to stay after for something."

"I didn't know you were on a team." Zuko admitted, "What sport do you play?"

"Lacrosse." The mohawked boy answered. "I probably won't be online at all today. You know, for an old guy, the Coach is really buff." Sokka waved to the other teen and taking his book bag, set off for the track field.

_I guess I'm on my own then_, Zuko thought to himself. As he walked towards the exit, he took one final look at his schedule. He managed to survive through his first day of school without too much trouble, and even got a phone number in the process. She looked familiar though…

I could've sworn that I saw her somewhere before…

"Zuko, you ok?" a soft hand was placed on his shoulder. Scared over nothing, the teen jumped and nervously shoved the paper into his pocket. "Oh, watch out!" His hair caught on something, Zuko forced himself to calm down and peered up to see Katara's chin. "You're caught on my necklace." She tried to stifle a laugh. Using her dexterous fingers, the girl carefully detached the strands of dark hair from the necklace's chain link.

Feeling her breath on his face, Zuko couldn't help but bat an eye a few times as his head was bent to the side. If Jet was caught in this position, he would definitely have taken advantage of the view by looking down, but of course Katara wouldn't have minded simply pulling out his hair harshly. So instead, he tried to keep his view upwards... _to stare up at her lips? No…her blue soft eyes? Also no…her eyebrows? Alright…that'll work._

"Alright Tony, you can stand up now" She laughed out loud. Zuko's stare sparked a simple memory in her banks. "Oh, sorry Zuko…that just came out!" she couldn't help but laugh again.

"It's ok" he said, calming himself.

"C'mon" she unpredictably wrapped around his arm, "I'll walk you home."

"Huh?"

"Your bus stop is in front of my house, isn't it?" Katara suavely reminded him. Zuko leading the way, the two walked towards the exit in the nearly bare hallway. Making sure that she didn't notice, Zuko placed his hand into his pocket, and grasped the paper schedule inside.

* * *

Slamming the huge brown oak doors, the small green eyed, huge-rim glasses wearing girl, made her way towards the large almost oversized bed. Throwing her bag and school mandated barf-green vest onto it, she immediately changed her vector towards her computer table. 

"Ow…stupid things…" Toph rubbed her eyes as her computer started to boot up. Much to her father's glee, she finally gave in to trying contact lenses—new ones that were designed specifically for her situation. She wouldn't know it, but they actually burned a lot more than regular ones. Of course, Toph would just blame the sensation on her dopey little fingers.

"Finally!" Toph sighed out, and quickly imputed her password. "I…luv…Boomerang…Guy…" she said out loud to help her spell it out. She wiped away a tear from under her eye and then signed on to OQT when the computer finally loaded. Scrolling quickly through the list of people online, Toph was disheartened when she couldn't find the name.

She sat around for a few seconds, until she jumped out of her comfy computer chair and dug through her book bag that lay on her bed. "There you are…" she took out a rectangular plastic object, with the press of a button, a flash of light lit up her face, thus annoyed her eyes just a bit more. "Eww…no…" she took one or two more pictures until she finally took one that she liked, then rushed to upload it to her computer.

Upload complete!

The computer screen flashed those words. Typing in the last few things into the Yeehaw email service, Toph nervously moved the mouse cursor over the Send button. With one final click, BoomerangGuy would know what she looked like. Well, as soon as he checked his email anyway.

"I wonder what's on TV?" Toph asked herself, flipping the remote to 'on' and getting comfortable.

* * *

I really want to thank my Beta, Jesus.Lives...on vacation, and still has enough patience to read through all this! I really want to know what you guys think of this story, cause a _lot _of my stories have been tossed to the side because of lack of interest...Still, I'll be sending in my "Three Merchants" story nevertheless, and those who've read my "Restaurant" story, the ending is a sign of things to come! 

I have to give a shout out to MormonMaiden, Piezo, Avatarwolf, RLnaruhina, Almostinsane, and Jesus.Lives for things that they'll know...

P.S. **read **their stories...**or die**...(not a threat, just want to see if you'll notice the secret message...)


	2. AU pt 2

_...And I'd like to mention that thanks to Disclaimer Bot 57-0A63, I can't be sued for copyright infringement or anything similar to that. Why would people care that I'm using their characters for a fanfiction? I should've just bought a PS3 instead...they're cheaper..._

* * *

Not Another…

**Avatar Highschool AU (part deux) **

"A cat…it's not? Uh, then a jackal?! It's a jackal, right?" The laughter of the classroom proved too much for the chalk wielder, and he finally slammed the small white black board utensil onto the metal chalk grooves.

"Time's up Sokka." Katara pointed at the small sand filled hour glass. "Please tell me that wasn't supposed to be…you know?"

"What? C'mon guys...what has _four _legs?!" the mohawked teen yelled frustrated.

"That seriously doesn't help at all man." One student looked up from his poker game.

"Stay out of this Ping…" Sokka groaned back, "And stop staring at my sister!" Shooting off a wise-ass grin, the poker player returned to his game. "It's supposed to be Appa…"

"That does _not _look like a St. Bernard!" Katara said in scoffing disbelief. The bell rang through Sokka's "witty" remark, and everyone went to fix the desks and chairs back to position.

"All right class, I guess that's it for today." The bald teacher stood up from his desk up front. Hen looked out the large open windows, and cracked a smile at the effect that the bright sun had on the landscape. "Have a great weekend, and don't forget that your take-home tests are due on _Tuesday_, not Monday." Aang himself jumped to his feet, happy that he had "survived" his first week as a Teacher's Aid. "Wow Sokka…nice jackal!"

Those left in the class laughed once again, while Sokka felt even worse if Aang couldn't recognize his own dog. In the busy hallways, the GAang sans Toph swiftly moved towards their destinations until a well manicured hand came in front of the boys.

"Oh, hey 'Ms. Haiku'!" Sokka nervously yelped. "You know that whole…thing during your poetry class; embarrassing you in front of the girls…you knew I was joking around, right?" He chuckled awkwardly at the chance meeting and slowly slid behind the bald health teacher.

"Hey there Ms. Ling, how's your aunt?" Aang smiled at the tall English teacher.

"My Aunt Wu is fine, Aang. And Sokka…

_I have no qualms boy,_

_Embarrassment? There was none…_

…_you want detention?_

"Right," Sokka chuckled again. "See you, Aang!" going as fast as he could without running, Sokka rushed off to his next class, and as far away from the English teacher as possible.

"Anyways, Aang…" Ms. Ling lightly laughed to herself, "speaking of detention, I have a favor to ask of you." She paused just before the period bell rang, and the two 'teachers' continued their way down the now _quickly _emptying hall. "You remember yesterday's 'food fight', right?"

Aang nodded in agreement. _So much dessert…wasted… _his inner monologue whined.

"Well, with some investigation, and intuition…" she started. Stopping in front of a classroom door known to most as "detention inn", she opened the door and urged the young Aang to look in. "He claims that he had no accomplices, and without any further proof, he's the only one we have." A wild haired boy was found sleeping on a group of desks bunched together, and his snoring could easily be heard.

"What'd he do that got him an in school suspension, _and _after school detention?"

__

Yesterday…Cafeteria…

"_C'mon, the lunch supervisor is coming close…just get out of here!"_

"_M-MY…CABAGGES!?!"_

"…you'll have to look after him in your classroom after school however; we need this room for prospective teacher's interviews."

"Uh, alright." Aang said. The door was closed once again, and Aang found that he'd be grading papers at school again, rather than at home with his dog Appa. "Guess I'll be late to Sokka's sleepover…"

* * *

"So, what plans do you have for tonight, sis?" 

"For the last time Sokka, I don't know _who _Toph invited to her sleep-over. Stop asking." Classes had more or less passed like clockwork, and the end of school had already arrived. "I'll see you Saturday, Sokka." Katara closed her locker. With a second backpack in tow, she waved goodbye to her brother and cheerfully left to her first 'girly' night out since the spa incident.

Still shuffling through his locker, Sokka sifted through what books he would leave at school, but was most excited by being able to leave his jersey at school as well. "Well Zuko, the part-_ay _is still on." He chirped.

"Yeah." the amber eyed boy responded. "Are you sure that you can get the cheerleaders over? I could've sworn that they were out of town for a martial arts competition…"

"_Don't _worry about, Tony…the tiger…" Sokka smoothly added, "Trust your good ol' friend Sokka, huh?"

"That's one thing I'd never, ever do…" Zuko joked. Receiving a full palm slap on his back, Zuko pushed Sokka down the hallway, nearly toppling over a girl.

"Whoops, sorry!" he held onto her shoulders for balance.

"N-no problem?" she stuttered out. Casually brushing off the wrinkles from her blouse, Sokka turned back towards Zuko and chased him all the way outside the school building.

"Ooh, that cute lacrosse player copped a feel, huh Huan?"

"What? Sh-shut up Lian!"

* * *

"You look different Toph…" The large mattress 'foofed' as the girl shifted her weight. "Why the change?" For the past few minutes, the blue eyed teen had been toying around with the wide-rimmed black glasses, unsure to look through the lenses for fear of potential blindness. 

"What are you talking about?" the smaller green eyed girl responded. "I don't need a reason to change how I look…" she returned to her computer screen, using the wireless mouse like a pen for the online game she was currently playing.

"Yeah, but the Toph that I know wouldn't need to change at all!" Katara's voice was a lot closer now, more specifically hovering over the small girl's shoulder. "How did that guy think that _that _was a bison? That looked more like a peanut!" she commented on the drawing abilities of the previous player. "So what's the deal Toph?"

"Nothing…" she again responded. "It's your turn Katara." Moving out of the comfy computer chair, the tanned teen took her place and instantly began drawing with the mouse. The raven haired preteen returned to her friend's previous spot and instantly jumped onto the bed. Looking up towards the ceiling, Toph had always wondered about her parent's choice for mirrors.

Every time she would wake up, she would be instantly greeted by her own reflection staring back down. Wearing a yellow and green garment the same as hers, the reflection sported mussed raven black hair that when not squished into a bun, would be her entire height. She wasn't anything to really 'write home to mom about', other than the fact that she was filthy stinking rich! Her small and petite frame encompassed the look of a child, and her big eyes did nothing to change that fact. Of course, the color of those eyes was nice; green so pale, that at some lights could look a mysterious blue.

Of course, they were nothing as astonishing as Katara's. Hers were the type of blue similar to a romantic pool on a summer's night, endlessly reflecting the moon's light…

_Geez…I've been reading too many manga…_ Toph scoffed at herself.

Still, compared to her small and childish body, Katara was quite a looker. She was much taller, with chestnut brown hair that was just long enough to reach her backside. Her dark skin complexion also gave Katara bonus 'exotic' points with a lot of the guys, even at her private school!

_Whatever…_ A second Toph interrupted, _Pity parties are for wusses…I don't need to look like some _Sugar Queen_! I still have _**him**_…_

"…Hey Toph!?"

"What?"

"I asked you 'how are your contacts?' Didn't you say that you had a burning sensation before?"

"Yeah," Toph sat up on her bed. "But that was before. It doesn't hurt anymore, and dad said that it would be like that at first. Is it my turn already?" she walked back over to the computer and careful steps.

"Hey, who's that?" Katara and Toph's shared pseudonym, Seras007, seemed to have attracted a player's interests.

"I think that's 'peanut' guy…what does A.S.L. mean?" Katara queried.

"Give me that." Toph quickly grabbed the wireless keyboard. "He's trying to hit on you via internet…don't you know…" she halted herself when she remembered who she was talking to. "…never mind." Typing as fast as anyone her age was expected to; the small girl played the wireless keyboard with a musical array of clicks and clacks before her turn."

"Aww Toph, that's just unnecessary…" Katara groaned at her friend's choice of words.

"What? This girl's sleepover just started, and you know what they say: 'girls just wanna have fun!' Isn't that right, Smeller?"

"I already told you what my name was, Toph…" a third girl brooded while watching TV.

"Hel-_lo-o-o_…and who's this?" Toph said with excitement in her voice. Another name had privately messaged Seras007…Artymis728.

* * *

"Wow man…seriously, that does _not _look like a bison at all." 

"Aw, give me a break 'bandana kid'...besides, I got a B+ on my last art test!" the blue eyed boy shot back.

"Yeah, out of pity!" The bandana wearing teen gave off a series of guffaws, making even the stone faced Zuko laugh because of its obscene nature.

"Yeah, yeah…why don't I get us some more grub and _you _do some drawing Mr. Artiste!" Getting up from the black computer chair, Sokka placed as many empty soda cans into the popcorn bowl and made his way back upstairs.

"Hey, c'mon." the green eyed teen jumped to take the host's spot and speedily began to type.

"A.S.L.? You're not serious, are you Haru?" Zuko complained. What the longhaired boy was doing was immature and annoying at best, but really not enough to intervene.

"Hold on, I just got a response." Haru interjected. Opening the response with a loud ping, both boys read with sheer astonishment, what Seras007 dared to send back. The squeal of wood from the stairs alerted them to someone's approach, and for the oddest reason, Zuko chose that time to panic.

"C'mon, close the window!" he urged the other boy.

"Are you kidding? When's the next time that we'll get a chance like this?" Haru quickly jotted down the note with increasing pressure to Zuko, until he finally closed the private message.

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" Sokka's voice muffled. In his hands was the large popcorn bowl with cans of soda cradled in his arms, as well as three bags of chips in the grip of his teeth.

"Nothing at all, Soak…Pass me a beer!" As inconspicuous as possible, Haru passed the ripped piece of paper to Zuko, who in turn shoved it into his pants pocket.

"Here's a _root _for you" Sokka tossed a can, "and here's a coke for you." he tossed to Zuko. "So, is it 'MyNam3I5L33's' turn, yet?"

"Nah, game's over for now…"

"There's a ten minute break…" Zuko finished. "So we've got some time to kill." He tried to take a sip of his coke, but was nudged by Haru's arm.

"Show him, Zuko!" he urged.

"Why should _I _show him?" the amber eyed teen shot back

"Show me what?" Sokka asked with a mouthful of popcorn.

"Nothing...nothing at all!" Zuko nervously laughed.

"Yeah right, Scarface…spill it!"

"You did _not, _dirt boy!" No one knew who threw the first punch, but like at Lexington and Concord, it sparked a fist fight like no other. Wrestling each other onto the ground, Zuko and Haru rolled all over, bumping into tables and walls while grappling each other for dominance to strangle the other's neck.

Having enough of the childish display, Sokka began to rapidly shake up his can of coke. Aiming carefully, the mohawked teen shot out the burst of foamy coke at the feuding teens which much effectiveness.

"Alright kids, enough of that!" It was pure luck that the two had rolled onto the tiled portion of the floor, because it would've been hell to clean a coke stained carpet. "Man Longshot, you couldn't call me or anything?" Sokka asked the long faced boy who sat reading a book on the far side of the room. "Geez, guys...take it down a notch…" He finally took a sip from his coke while the other two coughed from foam inhalation. "You guys just met each other a week ago, and people would think that you two were a married couple or something." Sokka grumbled as he retook his seat.

"I think we had a bit too much 'internet fun' for one night." In a swift motion, Sokka closed the 'PaintChain' Spark-powered game window, and turned off his computer as well. The now calmed down and embarrassed Zuko and Haru returned with towels on their heads just as the final noises from the computer died down.

"As for you, 'Silent Bob'…" he said again towards the quiet boy, "you owe me one word for inviting you here. At least _one _word."

Finishing off his drink with one last sip, Sokka managed a huge belch that lasted three seconds. "So...how _did _you get that scar, anyways?"

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" a young voice sighed out. "I should _really _get back to grading these papers…" 

"C'mon Aang, don't be a spoilsport." A ping noise caught the two boys' attention. "See, they said something back!" The wild haired boy's smile pushed his toothpick to the side. "Ooh, it looks like they're interested in 'your' proposal…Artymis…"

"No,_ you_ come on…one week into school and you _already _get yourself stuck in detention. You're supposed to be sitting at your desk right now and as your teacher-"

"_Can_ it teach…or, don't you know that this is Katara?" Intrigued by the turn of events, Aang's boyish personality couldn't help but be curious.

"K…no. Jet, you're in detention for a reason, and you _have _to go back to your seat!"

Ignoring the young teacher, the wise guy, Jet took out his cell phone instead. After inputting some text, his phone beeped with response just seconds later. Without even looking at it himself, he showed Aang the screen and what it said:

**From: Smellerbee**

**Toph and Katara jus sent nother message to u…dun think its real…**

"Well what do you know; they _did_ send me another message…" Jet said with a smile. Just barely hesitating, Aang managed to keep control over his growing curiosity.

"No…Jet…go back to your seat, or else I'll call an administrator!" Planning ahead, Jet opened up his backpack and took out a pie tin. He peeled off the aluminum foil to reveal a yellowish tart.

"There's more than one reason why I sacked the cafeteria kitchen…" he smugly said.

"I-is that…egg custard in that tart?" the young teacher's will was slowly breaking against his will.

"It _might _be…" coaxing the almost drooling Aang away from the computer, Jet was close to his goal.

"Oh, _no _you don't!" A large hand gripped onto the wise guy's shoulder. "Hey Pathik, hurry up with that gunk…the kid's not going to make it for long. Keeping both of his hands on the boy's shirt sleeves, the large southern man waited impatiently for the elder math teacher to arrive.

"It is _not _'gunk', Hue…" The Pakistani man advised. "It's Onions and Bananas…it's healthy for you!"

"Whatever Guru, just…shove the gunk into the kid's mouth already." The southern economy teacher sat Jet into a student's seat, and then hurriedly rushed Aang towards the other teacher to be spoon fed.

"I just told you…it's-"

"…Onions and bananas…" Aang said. "…but strangely, something else. Pickles?" Both teachers looked towards Pathik for an answer, and all he did was shrug his shoulders.

"Hey, is this PaintChain?" Hue heartily laughed. "Yeah, kids today…I know a game _just _like this…it's called Image-ary! Anyways, the computer's all yours, Aang-kun…" The two other teachers walking around suddenly stopped in their tracks. "Well I'll be…guess I've been reading too many confiscated _manga_."

"You're lucky we came by to see you just before we left, Aang." Pathik said in all his wisdom. "I'll leave this for you just in case." He handed the young Teacher's Aid his bowl before he and Hue left the room.

"Wow…that was close…" Aang sighed out. Just as he sat in the teacher's chair, a new message from Seras007 popped up.

"Hey, if that's Seras…just to tell you; that's Katara's SN." Jet smugly informed.

_Oh no! _Aang panicked. He moved the mouse as fast as he could to close the window, and breathed a sigh of relief when the spreadsheet with the grades was the only thing on the screen. Looking around the near empty classroom, Aang's gray eyes quickly zoned in on the pie tin.

_I don't think a _little_ taste would hurt… _

"So…can I leave yet?" Jet tried to ask sweetly.

"Hmmm, no…" Aang replied. He considered his response was even sweeter…since his was full of egg custard. "Delicious." He mumbled in sugary happiness.

* * *

"And that's why I wear this bandana day in, and day out…" the long haired teen finished his story. 

"Alright…I don't mean to be rude," Zuko did his best to stay polite, "but….what did that have to do with anything?" He looked nervously between the green eyed and blue eyed boys back and forth. He even took a glance at the quiet long faced boy still reading his book, 'All quiet on the western front'.

"We're just trying to make you less nervous, Tony." Sokka explained. "Your scar is obviously a touchy subject for you, which is why we've decided to tell our sob stories first.

"Yeah…don't bother…" Zuko began to say. A hand grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him back down.

"C'mon Zuko, its Longshot's turn over there; he even said he doesn't mind if we told you…well, he nodded in agreement anyway." The scarred teen retook his seat on the carpet, but not before looking towards the quiet teen again.

"Why does everyone call him 'Longshot'?"

"Are you kidding me Zuko? You seriously need to brush up on your sports if you don't want to be made fun of." Haru informed. "He's our football team's secret weapon."

"Coach Bumi's known for a _lot _of unconventional plays for our sports teams." Sokka added. "Now that I think of it, isn't he the lacrosse _and _basketball team coach as well?"

"And I think he advises for the sports clubs too…"

"Weird." Sokka leaned in his comfy computer chair. Haru moved towards the boy in question and plopped into a nearby bean bag chair. "Anyways, thank's to Silent Bob over there, we just barely managed to be township champions from last year's game. 30 – 27. That was one _crazy _game."

"Since he has some vow of silence, or something," Longshot subtly glanced up from his reading material to watch Haru speak, "Coach Bumi came up with a special team consisting of mainly Jet, the Duke, Pipsqueak, and other big guys I don't know." Longshot returned his brown eyes to his book, but jumped just slightly when he felt his pants vibrate.

"So…your turn." Haru directed towards Zuko.

"You're going already, Longshot?" Sokka muffled through a mouthful of popcorn. The boy nodded in answer, and returned the book to the dusty shelf. "Alright, I'll see you at next week's game then?" The boy nodded again, and then gave a similar gesture to the other two boys. As the creaks of the stairs faded, Zuko dearly hoped that they had forgotten all about his scar.

"So?" Then again, Zuko wished _he _could sometimes.

"Didn't you say that you'd go after 'Longshot', Sokka?" Zuko barely managed to fumble from his lips. He could only help but to smile when a look of aggravation appeared on Sokka's face, and grabbed a handful of popcorn to eat. "Well?" He asked before shoving the handful into his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sokka gave up. "Just let me get another coke, alright?" As he left the room tohead upstairs, Zuko jumped at the sudden feeling of a hand in his pants pocket.

"Hey man, dinner and a movie first!"

"Funny." Haru responded while he handled the piece of paper. He walked over to the computer desk and picked up the house phone. The beeps of the phone concerned Zuko, knowing fully well what his friend was doing. "Now, let's see if 'Seras' was messing with us or not…".

* * *

"Gah…" a long haired girl yawned out. "How long do we have to be here?" 

"No worries Mai…Azula said that she'd pick us up here, remember?" A perky voice answered.

"That's not what I asked, Ty Lee…" she sighed.

"Oh, I hope Azula doesn't mind that I had some of her 'Energizing Tea', but I'm already so excited about tonight. Speaking of which, it'll be _so _fun at tonight's party! I hope that there's going to be people that I know, or at least, people that are nice to meet! Maybe that cute lacrosse attack player will be there, or maybe that quiet quarterback! You know, I picked out this cute shirt that shows my midriff, but it's still nice and not smutty at all! Along with these _cute_ pair of jeans that's really form fitting—you would look really hot in it instead of your grouchy long skirt—try to guess what color the shirt is? It's…"

Groaning under her breath, Mai slouched just a bit more on the bus stop bench. She rested her pointy chin in the palm of her well manicured hands and moped as her 'friend' continued her excited rant without interruption.

_Why do I even bother?…_ She sighed again.

* * *

"C'mon Toph, spill it already." Katara continued to prod her younger friend. "Losing the glasses, the sudden use of makeup…who are you trying to impress?" 

It was no short of a miracle that she and Katara were the only ones in the room, since Smellerbee—or Summer as was her birth name—had left just minutes earlier. Of course, not before she spilled her background against the heckling onslaught that was Katara.

Apparently Smellerbee…or Summer as she was previously known, had lived in downtown Bay City with her parents in a small apartment like Katara's when she was younger. 'Jet', 'Longshot', and the rest of the gang simply known as the 'Freedom Fighters' all lived in the same building along with her. Unlike most of the gang, she could vividly remember her parents; the way they looked, acted, and even how they made corny jokes.

Unfortunately as well, she could vividly remember the origins for such a nickname such as Smellerbee. (On one Halloween night, her parents had dressed her as a stinkfly…but the thorax was yellow and had black rings…) An even worse use for such a good memory though, was knowing exactly what happened nearly five years ago…

"_I remember the intense heat…"_ she recalled, _"it happened so fast, and before I knew it, the only ones I could see around me were Jet and the others. The fire department arrived minutes later…but the flames had already exacted its toll on the building, and it was too unstable for anyone to go in…" _a slight tear began to gather in her eye, but she did a great job at hiding it well.

"_The police said it couldn't have been anything but a freak accident…and if there was any crime involved, it would've been a prank gone wrong. Since then, we've been sent from foster home to foster home until-" _

Her cell phone went off before she could say anymore, but what she shared with Toph and Katara was the most that they've ever learned about "Smellerbee"…or anything about the Freedom Fighters in general. _I've got to go…I'll see you guys on Monday." _

"Well Toph? If Sme…I mean if Summer has enough guts to spill about herself, why don't you?" Katara was well aware of her younger friend's qualms about "guts", and with her latest prodding; she knew that something in the green eyed girl began to click.

"Alright," Toph said daringly, "You know my latest online buddy?"

"Oh no Toph, you didn't invite _another _shady person to meet you again, did you?" Katara's voice strained with worry.

"What? No! That's just plain stupid…I sent him my picture!" She announced confidently. Katara, for a split second seeing a small, female version of her brother, took great pains in restraining herself from smacking the poor girl. Instead, she took it on herself by leaving a red hand mark on her tanned forehead.

"Doy…"

* * *

"This is nice and all, Sokka, but how does going through the yearbook count as _your _turn?" For the past few minutes, Zuko had been flipping though the BCHS yearbook from the previous year. In it, were quite a large number of pictures form loads of events, and of which many depicted several familiar faces. 

"_C'mon, why won't you pick up, 'Seras'?"_ Haru talked to himself on the far off beanbag chair.

"Doesn't Haru need to hear this too?"

"No, he already knows all about it…" Zuko returned to the yearbook and continued flipping the pages and looking at the pictures.

"Hey, there's my history teacher!"

_Geez…you know I'm still jealous that you have Ms. Jun for a teacher…_ "Just turn to page five-oh-six." Sokka said out loud in between sips. The fluttering of papers created a small breeze to his face until Zuko's hand stopped it at the desired page. _I wonder if she still has that TV. show._

"Wow, a full two page ad spread from Ms. Jun's old TV show!" Zuko looked at the page with great interest. "Nice."

_Geez louise… _"No," Sokka stuttered out, "I meant the next one!"

"_Hello? Is this 'Seras'?"_

"The ad even has some screenshots from her bounty hunter show! Oh" He remarked from Sokka's newest instruction "…alright." He turned the page over the page (but marked the three digit page number in his head) to see an "In Memory of" page.

"_Oh, there's no one of that name? May I know who I'm speaking to then, please?"_

"In memory of those who've been taken from the Bay City High family…" he read from the top line of the page. Scrolling down, Zuko's eyes immediately honed in on one snapshot of Sokka resting against a tree with a girl wrapped in his arms. They both had their eyes closed, so the picture was most likely taken while they slept.

At first thinking it was Katara, Zuko nearly slammed himself for thinking that when he took a closer look. The girl definitely had a similar hairstyle at first glance, but it was a lot more elaborate. Her hair, unlike Katara's chestnut brown color, was such bright yellow—most likely bleached—that it looked white from a distance. This made quite an interesting contrast to her darker skin, which was much lighter than Sokka's. The well shaped eyebrows were also whitish blonde like her hair, of which exuded the peaceful aura of the picture.

"Who is-"

"Just keep reading, Tony."

"…And last but not least," Zuko read the picture's caption, "In memory of Yue, we will miss you…" Next to the picture, was a stat sheet that one would find on the back of a baseball card, except that the list concerned school activities, club affiliations, as well as the basic information such as age, date of birth, etc.

"So was she…"

"My girlfriend? I don't know..." Sokka interjected. "We first met when my family used to live in Nunavut. We were the best of friends, but she moved away and I all but forgot about her. When my mom passed away, and my dad and sister and I moved over to this house, I bumped into her when I was trying to carry a huge suitcase inside." He paused at the fond memory, and took the yearbook to look at the picture.

"She had a boyfriend already, but I find out about it until I tried asking her out to last year's winter ball. Heck, I didn't even remember that we knew each other from before, but Yue didn't seem to take it too harshly. I ended up going alone, but something happened between her and her boyfriend, and we ended up talking just outside the gymnasium, where the dance was being held.

"It turns out that she was named the school's 'Snow Princess', but she wasn't anywhere to be found when they wanted to plant the crown. And uh, I wasn't anywhere to be found either…" Sokka nervously scratched his scalp, almost embarrassed as he said it. "Hahn still won't forgive me over it…"

"You mean?"

"_Who? Oh…my name's Haru…"_

"Well, what happened to her?" Zuko's eager questioning was close to snapping something inside Sokka, but because of much practice—and a promise that he made to his sister—he stayed calm, and only let out a _huge _sigh.

"A month later, we were taking a moonlit walk in the park just behind the school. Yue wanted to stop and watch the moon at the edge of the lake…when we were attacked." He took a slight pause, and swallowed hard before he continued. "I tired fighting back, but I was overpowered, and knocked out. When I came to…I had blood streaming down my face…but Yue…she was floating face down in the water…"

Zuko could only sit in silence. Anything he thought he could say would help would only make things worse. Instead, he sat patiently waiting for Sokka to continue his story at his own pace…his scar was definitely lower on his list of harrowing moments now.

"Her dad was high on the political spectrum…high enough to be a risk to the mayor himself…"

_My dad?_

"The District Attorney himself said that it was only a random mugging…that it had nothing to do with politics…sometimes I wonder how in the world Zhao was elected to that office…" Sokka's hand slowly crushed the soda can in his hand with obvious results.

"_Your name's Jin? No…nothing comes to mind…"_

A loud alarm began to klaxon, rivaling a school's fire alarm clanging right in front of your face. "Hey, hey! The cheerleaders are here!" Sokka's mood polarized to that of excitement. "Hey Haru…be a pal and get that?"

"Yeah, sure!" The popularly acclaimed 'Bandana Kid' stood up from the bean bag chair and ascended the steps. _"_

_So…what do you look like?"_

The surprisingly different Sokka shrieked as a drop of coke spilled onto the carpet, and rushed off to fetch the "Scream" carpet cleaner. He furiously mumbled under his breath as he scrubbed at the stain with extreme force, and comically moaned when his fingers started to become numb.

"It was an explosion…" Zuko suddenly said.

"What?"

"The scar…it was from an explosion." Sokka, giving up on the stain plopped down to listen to Zuko's story. "My sister and I were playing around inside an abandoned building, and we had wandered into the kitchen. We didn't think anything would be working because of the plain look of the building, but apparently they _did. _I didn't know that the gas line was open when we turned the knob…but we did when I set off that match…

"I killed my mom that day…I heard her calling for me and Azula when we ran outside, but she never came out…the only people I saw around were other kids, and the fire department didn't get there until a few minutes later…but the building was deemed too hazardous to enter. I tried rushing in, but a flaming painter's scaffolding fell on top of me before I could even get inside…"

"Whoa, wait Tony…your dad _just _divorced, didn't he?"

"He married within two months of the funeral service…and a week after that was when he was inaugurated as mayor…"

"Hey guys, I don't think that these are the cheerleaders!" Haru rushed downstairs. On the final step, he slipped on an empty bag of popcorn and rolled all the way towards the boys. After fumbling around to stand up from the human bowling game, more footsteps descended the steps.

"Wow Azula…I think that we're a little early for the party, don't you think?" Ty Lee's perky voice echoed.

When the three girls spread out along the basement wall, the three boys had just managed to stand up from their crumpled bunch on the floor.

"Azula!?" Zuko screamed and pointed.

"Z-Zuko!?" Mai quietly chirped in surprise.

"Sokka!" Ty Lee happily squealed.

"Do...I know you?" Sokka yelped out as he tried to pry the rabid fan girl off of him.

"What's the meaning of this Zu-Zu?" Azula placed her hand on her hip and put weight towards her right leg. "Why would you send me an email about some 'awesome party'?"

"What? I never did such a thing!"

"I'll show you that there was _no _email about an awesome party." Sokka sat down at his computer and began to log on. "…not to you, anyways." After logging on to the Gee-mail, he whistled at the huge amount of mail that had built up in his inbox. "I should probably check this more than once a week…"

Before clicking the 'sent' mailbox, Sokka was immediately drawn in by one email in particular from GreenEyedBandit. "'Urgent', huh?" He clicked on the link, and skimmed through the well written message.

"…really missed you…something to confess…" Scrolling down passed the typed **WARNING**, Sokka's eyes bulged beyond normal human width, and his jaw dropped instantly.

"Uh, Sokka?" Haru and Zuko were worried by his sudden stillness. Zuko tried shaking Sokka out of it, while Haru attempted to wave his hand to test his friend's eyesight, and wondered if the picture currently on the screen had something to do with it.

"I think he's broken…"

* * *

Just outside the Bay City High School, a wild haired boy crawled though a window and landed quietly on his feet. Looking left and right, the boy stood up and made a proud march towards the street, and away from the school. He quickly typed into his cell phone and looking left and right again, started his way across the crosswalk. 

**To: Smellerbee; Longshot**

**Meet me in the usual spot. Bring the goods.**

A small hand grabbed onto the back of his shirt, and Jet was halted from his near escape. "What are you doing, Aang?"

"Jet, I need you to come back to the room. You still have to finish up your detention!" The small teacher-to-be stood strong.

"C'mon, there was only fifteen minutes left…just give it a break, will you?" Angry at the small boy's attempt toward authority, Jet pushed Aang and continued his way across the street. Having enough of being pushed around—both figuratively and literally—Aang strutted over and pushed Jet back, causing him to nearly lose his balance.

"Is that what you really want, squirt?" Jet turned back around. With enough force to power a punch, Jet returned the favor ten-fold, shoving Aang nearly halfway across the street and towards the grassy mound of the curb.

Still airborne, the squeal of tires screamed down the road. Not being able to do anything, Aang watched helplessly as he fell towards the ground; the wind knocked out of his lungs. A thump of metal and the body of the problematic teenager rolled onto the ground with no twitching afterwards.

"JET!!" screamed Summer, a.k.a. Smellerbee, ran towards the fallen boy in panic. Longshot, walking towards the same street from an opposite direction, heard the familiar shriek from his female friend and dashed towards the source. A car zoomed by him. It was _way _over the speed limit, maybe thirty or forty miles faster than legally acceptable in a school zone. Four men sat inside the car, but the tint of the windows made their faces indistinguishable.

Only one window was slightly cracked open; the passenger side back seat. The blurry form of the man's face provided the image of a three part beard, and a shaved head with the exception of a ponytail-like tuft of hair tied at the top in a red small red sash. What glistened on the man's earlobe was what Longshot guessed would be an earring.

"_Excuse me, nine-one-one?"_

"Oh my god, Jet! Please be okay!" Smellerbee sniffled by her friend's side. Panting hard, Longshot arrived at the scene and quickly made a motion towards the young teacher still on the phone. Agreeing silently, the two carefully picked up Jet and carried him slowly towards the grassy curb while Smellerbee took care of the weight of the torso.

"Yes, right in front of the Bay City High School!" Aang tried to say as calm as he could.

"I-I'm sorry Aang…" Jet weakly groaned out, and so soft that Aang never would have heard if the operator hadn't put him on hold.

"Don't be." He instantly sat at his side. "You're going to be ok…the ambulance will be here soon. Alright?" Aang squeezed Jet's hand in a vice-like hold. Showing a weak version of his trade mark smile, Jet's hand attempted to squeeze back, but instantly slackened.

"Jet!" Smellerbee worried at his sudden blackout. In the distance, the wail of sirens approached, and the sun began to slowly set, laying an orange glow on everything.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Ahem... why does _every _saga I write get so damn angsty!?

Anywho, bunch of cameos here and there, if you recognize them; sweet. If you don't; you haven't been reading _any_ good fanfiction, have ya?

**cough** ..._Piezo-and-Musical Maiden-and-Artemis Rae-and-JoJoDancer-and-Jesus.Lives-and-Ultra-Geek-and-Avatarwolf-to-name-a-few..._ **un-cough**

Wow...sorry about such a long coughing spree...I'm looking foward to my upcoming Sokka-centric fic...not angsty at all...


	3. Sibling

_...And I'd like to mention that thanks to Disclaimer Bot 57-0A63, I can't be sued for copyright infringement or anything similar to that. Why would people care that I'm using their characters for a fanfiction? I should've just bought a PS3 instead...they're cheaper..._

**

* * *

**

**Not Another…**

**Sibling Fic**

Atop the mountains, the Air Nomads were known to have established temples. Far from being permanent settlements, the beautiful architecture was built solely for the sake of the Avatars present and past. In the days of the war, the southernmost temple of the Air Nomads was known to have been the home of the Avatar himself. Born to the element of Air, the young airbender gained his arrow in his earliest of days.

Despite the teachings of family, the children of the Air Nomads would never know their parents, only to be raised by the elders of whichever temple they were sent to. North, South, East or West, meditation and tranquility would be their teacher and in addition, their guardian.

The Avatar himself was no exception. Like all Air Nomad children, he was given a simple test when he was just a toddler. Placed amongst hundreds of toys, he chose four in particular; a turtle doll, a string powered propeller, a wooden hog monkey, and a clapper drum. Because of these four toys, the Avatar would be placed in the special care of Monk Gyatso—a master airbender—along with the other elders of the Southern Air Temple. Never knowing his mother or father, Aang would grow up to be a happy child, though only to be betrayed to loneliness once his destiny was revealed to the other young airbenders.

Aang would try to run away from his fate. When he overheard that Gyatso was told to be reassigned, the boy and his flying bison, Appa, disappeared from the world. Unbeknownst to all but the one's who had birthed the Avatar, there was a second one. The Avatar had a sibling…

A powerful bender, the Avatar's own fraternal twin was that she was only second to Aang himself. She was born with beautiful and rare blonde hair, that it was thought that _she _would be the next Avatar, despite her choosing of different toys. Still, her prowess and mastery of the element was only surpassed by her compassion and humor, as well as her radiant personality. The sole survivor of the genocidal attack on the Air Nomads, she would seek refuge amongst the people of the Earth Kingdom, fighting the Fire Nation as she evaded capture.

Before the genocide, her own guardian had revealed the truth about her origins, as well as the identity of her brother, the Avatar himself. Because of this information, she would travel all over the world fighting Sozen's army, in search of her sole living relative… and the worlds only hope…

…But over a hundred years she'd be dead, so it didn't really matter anyways!

**The End**

* * *

**Some words from the Typewriter**

Yes I'm mean, kukuku...Don't expect me to actually get into this type of plot...I'd rather stick this into the one-shot pile, thank you very much!


	4. Amnesia

_...And I'd like to mention that thanks to Disclaimer Bot 57-0A63, I can't be sued for copyright infringement or anything similar to that. Why would people care that I'm using their characters for a fanfiction? I should've just bought a PS3 instead...they're cheaper..._

**

* * *

**

**Not Another…**

**Amnesia Fic**

_Where am I? Who am I?_

Wandering about the forest, small footsteps stumbled about in the darkness. She knew it was the forest because of the sound of rustling leaves all around her, and the long roots that jutted out managed to trip her feet. Falling flatly on her face, the girl spat out leaves that managed to cling to her braided hair. A soft chirping was heard nearby, and looking up at a nearby tree, a small white creature sat on a low branch.

"Hello there, can you help me?" The creature just looked down at her curiously, and after a few seconds, jumped down to perch on her shoulder. "Aww, aren't you just the cutest thing? Why don't you come along with me? I can't remember who I am, or _where _I am anyways!" She lovingly scratched the small creature on its chin, eliciting an appreciative purr from the long eared animal.

Giggling, the girl stood up with the small creature still perched upon her shoulder, and continued marching through the forest. Just as the young girl was about to give up all hope of escape, a faint light in the distance peered through the overbearing trees revitalizing her efforts.

She jumped for joy when she finally felt the warm sun on her skin, and saw for the first time what she wore, and the color of her arms. At least, the first time that she could remember, anyways. Ignoring herself for a moment, the girl saw a lone figure standing in the middle of the field. Thinking that they would know who she was, the girl rushed quickly towards the person's direction.

"Excuse me! Do you know who I am?" The girl hollered at the top of her lungs. When she reached the lone figure, she realized that the person was in fact, a smaller girl than she. Her hair was black, and in a big bun. Her back thwarted the first girl's ability to see the new person's face. "I'm sorry to bother you but, could you help me?" Her apparently sharp ears heard a soft sniff come from the small girl. "Aww, what's the matter little girl?"

"I don't know where I am…" The young girl sniffled.

"Don't worry about that, I don't remember either. If you want to know, I don't remember my own name, how about you?" The first girl crouched down to the smaller child's eye level. She tenderly brushed the small girl's hair back, and strewing it over her ears.

"It's not just that…" the small girl started, "I-I can't see either…" It was true. The small girl's eyes were light sea foam green, lacking any irises of any kind.

"Well if you want to know, you're a very pretty girl." The long haired girl smiled, despite what the small child just told her. "You shouldn't hide such a pretty face under so much hair." Her efforts worked, and the small child grinned just a bit, and wiped away her own tears from her face.

"Will you help me remember who I am?"

"We'll both find out together, along with my friend." The small animal on the taller girl chirped slightly, eliciting an even bigger smile from the child. Taking each other's hand, the two continued their way through the field, off to find their memories.

The two friends were now on a gravelly road, continuing their search for their memories.

"I don't know why, but whenever I take a step, I can see…kind of…" the small girl said casually.

" Maybe that's a sign that your blindness is just temporary." The tall girl theorized, eliciting an even happier smile from the girl.

"I think I sense someone!" The little girl screamed. "And I think they're in trouble!" Tightly squeezing onto her seeing friend, the small girl tugged her along - off the path and into the woods. Eerily dodging trees and obstacles, the two plus little flying creature pushed into the middle of the woods and towards grunts of struggle. "What's going on?" the small girl halted in her place.

"Guys, don't fight!" The taller girl screamed out. Before them, two boys struggled about over a large egg, obviously raging with hunger. From the sudden shriek of the girl, the two boys stopped their hunger fueled onslaught, and stared directly towards her.

"Uh… hi?"

"Hi there." The first boy nervously sprang to his feet. "Uh, egg?" The gray eyed boy smiled widely. He approached the two girls, and handed it towards the one he thought was cute. "You're not hungry?"

Everyone looked down at the small child, who stared off obliviously to the boy's question. "What?"

"Uh, sorry. My friend here is blind." The elder girl waved her hand in front of her face to prove her point, and the small girl's face saddened at the fact.

"So, does that mean that she doesn't want this?" The small bald boy asked again.

"If she doesn't then I'll have it." The taller boy crept up from behind, and grabbed the egg for himself. He nuzzled the fragile food source to his face, more specifically the bandages wrapped around the left side of his face. Everyone looked back at him in wonder, leaving the boy to say the only thing he could. "What?"

The bushes nearby them began to ruffle, and a loud roar was heard in the distance. "What was that?" the bandaged boy screamed in terror.

"I don't know, but I don't want to stick around to find out!" All four of them ran back towards the gravelly path, with the girls leading the way. "Come on, follow us!' The four frantically made their way back to the meadow, where the girl thought the forest would be the best place to hide. Making turns she thought was right, they were brought to a halt when they came across a streaming river.

"Oh no!" the small boy wailed, and the large roar was heard by all once again. Huddling together, the four plus small creature looked up to the sky in fear when a huge unknown beast descended towards them.

"Aang, Toph!" An older boy's voice called out from above. The beast landed on the meadow with a large thump, revealing several people crowded atop a saddle. Confused, the four stepped slowly back, afraid of what the huge beast would do…especially if it were hungry.

"Don't worry guys; you'll all be back to normal soon." A strange group of people approached them with magic floating water, scaring them to no bounds. Before they knew it, the water divided into tendrils and wrapped around all of their ears, even the small chirping animal wasn't spared from the assault.

"Uh…where…am I?" the tall long haired girl groaned. The warmth of the sun irritated her, and she looked to her left where she felt a something heavy sitting on her shoulder. "Gah! Disgusting!" the small creature screeched back at her, and flew over to the lumbering beast.

"Mai! You're alright!" A lithe girl ran over to her broody friend and hugged her mercilessly.

"You guys ok?" Sokka strolled over to the confused twelve year olds.

"Uh…yeah, I guess so." The small earthbender shielded her blushing face from the taller Water Tribe boy.

"Katara!" Aang ran over to his waterbending Sifu.

"Prince Zuko, it's been lonely while you were gone" The warm voice of Iroh welcomed back his nephew. His amber eyes glanced down at the large egg in the young boy's hands. "And it looks like you got us some food!"

"Alright water girl, now that you're all chummy with your friends again, we've all made up our sides of the bargain. Now hand over the Avatar!" The Fire Nation princess jumped into a fighting stance.

"Um, I don't think so." The sly brunette grinned. Behind her, the large Appa strolled towards all of them, growling angrily. With a whip of his tail, the Fire Nation girls were blown away into the river, screaming and ridiculed once again.

"So, what happened? Why'd we all lose our memory?" Aang turned towards the two Water Tribe siblings.

"Well Aang, it's all because of-"

* * *

**Some words from the Typewriter...**

It's time to find out todays lesson, and to find out what it is, we turn to the "Wheel of Morality"!

Wheel of Morality, turn turn turn, tell us the lesson that we should learn...

And the moral of todays' story is...

...I forget...


	5. Mary Sue I mean Gary! Gary!

**Not Another…**

**How-I-was-sent-to-the-Avatar-Universe/ Mary-Sue Fic**

_My name's Chuck Norris. And this is the story of how I got stuck…in the Avatar Universe…_

…But before I start my awesome, amazing story, it's important that I start from the beginning, before I entered the Avatar Universe…

I was in a huge television studio, preparing for my newest exercise machine commercial, when **it **happened. Wait, I forgot what I was going to say…never mind, **now** I remember…

…As I set up the machine—or at least tried to—(gosh, it's like, for some reason _really _hard to set these "easy-to-set-up-machines! Even for me, Chuck Norris) the assistant of my co host, Katie Couric had arrived. I forget what her name was, so I'll just call her Katie Couric II.

"I'm sorry Mr. Norris-"

"Please, call me _Mr. _Norris…" I said as I brushed my wavy red locks.

"Ok…um, anyways, I'm sorry to inform you that Ms. Couric won't be able to co host with you tonight. Could you maybe, reschedule the recording until next week perhaps?"

That's when it happened. The sound of lighting (or was it more of a _boom_?) thundered from above, inexplicably since we were inside a television studio, and furthermore the weather channel said it would be clear all weekend. Plus, around this time in L.A., it usually just gets all hot and muggy, and those street car wash guys never wear a shirt… Anyways, a bolt of lighting struck a cameraman setting up—poor Billy—and traveled through the lenses, and out towards me like a gun.

Now, I would've dodged the shot, but this wasn't Walker Texas Ranger…it was an exercise-machine commercial. Naturally, I survived the thousands of volts of electricity, but Katie Couric II wasn't so lucky. I could feel every bone and muscle and the surgically _improved _part of my body digitizing, and I was transferred into the camera and into the unknown.

Flashes of light and strange and eerie noises screamed passed me as I could feel myself slowly torn apart by the high speed velocity. I can honestly say that the only other time I felt this horrible was when I had to undergo a prostate exam last month…or maybe that time I passed a kidney stone…or maybe that time I punched Billy when I thought he was trying to kill me. It wasn't _my _fault…he decided to dress up as a _ninja_ for Halloween!

When I finally came to, I somehow ended up in a vast plain, void of any settlements or people. At first, I though I somehow teleported to my ten thousand acre ranch estate, but everything looked weird and "kid-ish". Not grand and manly like I asked the contractors to build. I looked around and inspected myself to make sure there weren't any hypodermic needle punctures on my body (in case this was like the last time), but found that I was relatively free of any of that. Rather than stick around and ask for directions, I took off into the vast wilderness and began to explore on my own.

After weeks without food or water, I wandered into a town in the dead of night, feeling a little peckish for some grub. I walked into one of the adobe huts to find myself in some sort of saloon, filled with beady eyed and dangerous looking men sitting about.

"Am I being Punk'd?" I asked out loud, but no one seemed concerned with my arrival. Finding the biggest and toughest character I could, I strolled over to him and punched him in the nose. "You're not Jamie Kennedy, are you?"

"What's wrong with you stranger!?" He nasally whined at me. _Now _everyone seemed to notice me. I wonder why people are always picking on the peaceful one…

"You attack a soldier of the Earth Kingdom? Get him!" Now that I look at it, several of the men seemed to have been wearing some sort of stupid green uniform. Not black ninja gear like I was used to. They began throwing rocks around, of which I easily punched through using my forearms and with powerful kicks.

"Not even _you_ can defeat a whole room of earthbenders!" The leader screamed out. As he charged me, I simply cracked his arms with a karate chop. And I shared my karate chop with everyone else who attacked me afterwards.

"I just want to know where I can grab some grub. I don't want to have to hurt you guys." I threatened, but everyone was too busy rolling around on the ground to heed my warning. Ignoring the rude men, I simply walked over to the bar and ordered something to eat. "Thanks." I told the barkeeper, and walked out of the establishment.

It would be a few days later, that I saved a bunch of kids and their pet monkey, from a giant monster that tried to eat them…

"No mister, that's Appa!! He's friendly!" A little boy screamed at me. After wailing on the huge ferocious beast one more time, I stopped and looked down at the strange little bald kid.

"Are you retarded or something, kid?"

"How dare you call him that!?" A dark skinned girl chastised me. It's not that I was afraid of her, but that I don't hit girls…anymore… "Appa is Aang's closest friend, and he's like family to all of us!"

"Oh, you swing _that _way, huh?" The Mohawk kid looked ticked at me and jumped between me and her. Before he tried to attack me unprovoked, a blast of fire struck a nearby rock.

"Listen kids, take your little blind friend with you, and get back onto your weird…family member. I'll take care of this." I acted to protect the little bald retard and his young friends.

"First, apologize to Aang for calling him retarded!"

"Why should I? Anyone who needs an arrow to tell him which way is forward, _definitely _needs some special attention!"

"That's it!" the little blind girl's voice squeaked, and she used some kind of rock-magic to encase me. Shoving my rarely-captured form onto the saddle, the kids took off on their magically flying Beaver/Bison-saurus.

When we'd next land, I'd take my first lesson in where I was, and what the heck was going on…

…**To be continued?**

* * *

**Some notes from the Typewriter**

I'm not afraid of _you _Mister Norris...

...only of what you'll do.


End file.
